Alicia Cortês
's Arrancar Army | occupation = TBA | previous occupation = N/A | team = TBA | previous team = N/A | partner = Zaibaku | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = N/A | status = Alive | resurreccion = Saguear }} , among all hollows, she was one of the few rare spawns within the sands of Hueco Mundo. One, another, that could be counted with two mere hands. The superior class, race, of the Hollows - the . But even then her existence dated back before the had breached into their lands. ruled it entirely with a few weaker pawns to secure each area to his kingship. Alas, Alicia was not one of his pawns, no, far from that. After all, Barrigan respected her nobility and strength, to the point that he foresaw her to be his friend, in order to prevent her from reaching out for his lands. In all those hundreds to thousands of years that had passed, Alicia's presence and existence had become a mere myth. She had become a mythical figure from a fairy tale told by the King of All Hollows whom he had once greatly respected. Alas, the Shinigami, had graced themselves in the Kings presence to take his position to use the Hollows to his liking. But even then, the tale of another rare spawn, had interested the Shinigami to gather more of these powerful beings to build his perfect army. Alas, she was bestowed to become more powerful would she serve under him, Aizen Sousuke. But even then, Alicia did not accept the offer, with that enormous pride of hers. Even so, did not intend to accept her refusal and continued this 'useless' chase and hunt till the days of his declared war approached. And at last, she had accepted his offer to become more powerful than before, with unnamed reasons. Alas, Alicia had not been wagered to be presented in the war, and while the specific reason remains unknown to all, he, Aizen, was the only one aware of it. His new creation was his newest chess piece whom was not complete yet to be presented. Thus, this chess piece, Alicia, might as well be his last resort to achieve his goal. And to begin with her being allied with one of the most oldest and devious criminals of his own kind, Zaibaku. Appearance Adjuchas (more to come) Vasto Lorde Arrancar Personality History Climbing to the Sands TBA TBA Unraveling the Bestowed Power Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Creation & Conception Trivia * Alicia (A – li – cé) is a Spanish name that means ‘'of Noble Sort'’. ** The name might refer to the class of the Arrancar: a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. It was a coincidence that the two could be linked together, seeing as it was not the Author’s intention to do so. * Alicia’s aspect of death is Condescension. * Credits: ** Image credits for the Adjuchas form made by Amrock whereas he allowed me to use his drawing. Behind the Scenes Category:Arrancar